kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vegetable Valley
|theme= Grasslands and forests |boss=Whispy Woods |mini-boss=Poppy Bros. Sr., Mr. Frosty |common enemies=Blade Knight, Blipper, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Coner, Flamer, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Kabu, Needlous, Poppy Bros. Jr., Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Sword Knight, Togezo, Twizzy, UFO, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} , should be familiar to you from Kirby's earlier adventures!|Instruction manual description|Kirby's Adventure}} Vegetable Valley is the first level in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. It comes before Ice Cream Island. Level Intro The intro to Vegetable Valley changes slightly from Kirby's Adventure to its remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but both are generally the same; both involve Kirby having a conflict with a Blade Knight in a wooded area. In the original game, Kirby is having a showdown with a Blade Knight. Kirby parries most of his attacks but his blade gets knocked away. Kirby inhales and eats Blade Knight for the Sword ability before he gets pushed off the platform. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Blade Knight is advancing towards Kirby on a large wooden platform. Just as Kirby is about to fall down, he swiftly inhales and eats him to get the Sword ability. Kirby also encounters Blade Knight at the Museum, which may be a reference to this intro. General Information Vegetable Valley consists of only 4 normal stages, each of which are rather short. Vegetable Valley is a rather simplistic level that takes place predominantly inside a vast forest and up in the wooded treetops, although lakes and plains can be seen in the distance of some stages. Similar to many first levels, Vegetable Valley features beautiful grasslands and forests. However, Vegetable Valley, being a valley, also contains caverns (and some mountains) as part of its setting. Most of the platforms in Vegetable Valley, especially in the later stages, are floating tree branches. The level introduces some of Kirby's most basic abilities like Fire, Spark, and Sword. Whispy Woods makes his home in the level's forest, and acts as the game's first boss. It has a Crane Fever room (replaced by a Bomb Rally room in the remake), as well as a Museum featuring Blade Knight (who bestows Kirby the Sword ability when eaten). .]] The HAL area In the second stage, the player can view Star Blocks arranged in a fashion that spells out HAL, which also contains a single Broom Hatter. To do so, the player must enter the second stage and make his/her way near the Warp Star. By waiting enough time (and by going backwards to get the Warp Star out of view), the Warp Star disappears and Kirby can move forward to the area with the HAL logo spelled out. This was removed in the remake, but a similar thing could be done in Illusion Islands in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. This can also be done on the Virtual Console version of Kirby's Adventure as well as in the original NES version. The UFO room There is a hidden room with a UFO inside in the first stage. In the second area of 1-1, there is a series of four blocks at the first waterfall in the level - The first block is different from the rest. Have Kirby float underneath and press ↑ on the +Control Pad to reveal a hidden door, and he'll be taken into the room with a UFO. The UFO room is still available in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but the hidden door is more easily seen as it is depicted as a dark area underneath the first block. In the original Kirby's Adventure, the door is not noticeable apart from the different Star Block which covers it. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *In Stage 2, it is actually possible to defeat Poppy Bros. Sr. in one hit. If Kirby inhales all three Bronto Burts before the fight at the same time and then Star Spits them at Poppy Bros. Sr., he will be instantly defeated. *A remix of Vegetable Valley's theme is used for the Crane Fever sub-game (when the handle is not moving), Plant Plain in Kirby: Canvas Curse, and certain stages in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *The music used in Stage 2 was remixed as the music for the mine cart sections during The Great Cave Offensive in Kirby Super Star, Machine Mansion in Kirby: Canvas Curse, and the EX Stage of Overload Ocean in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The music used in Stage 4 of Vegetable Valley and subsequent forest stages, as well as dark rooms is remixed for the alternate music track for Celestial Valley in Kirby Air Ride. Another rearrangement was used for the area Cabbage Cavern in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Additionally, yet another remix of the theme is used for Canvas Canyon in Kirby: Canvas Curse, it is used for certain stages in Kirby: Squeak Squad (which uses Cabbage Cavern's theme from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, but slightly modified), and it is used for the EX Stage of Gigabyte Grounds in Kirby: Planet Robobot (which is reused from the version in Kirby Air Ride). *Scenery from Vegetable Valley is used as a backdrop for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. Gallery A Vegetable Valley.png|The level hub in Kirby's Adventure. Image:Vegetable_Valley_nes.png|The first level of Kirby's Adventure. NID 1.png|Level hub (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Meta Knightmare) Image: Vegtable Valley.jpg|Kirby fighting Mr. Frosty in the remake. Image:Nightmare3.png|Flying high with the use of a Warp Star (remake). Image:Gfs 45152 2 5.jpg|Kirby overlooking the large mountains (remake). Image:Nightmare8.png|Surrounded by enemies on the leafy forest floor (remake). Image:Vegetable_Valley_1.png|A panoramic view of Vegetable Valley's surroundings (remake). Image:Vegetable_Valley_2.png|Some budding trees beside a lake (remake). Image:Vegetable_Valley_4.png|Vegetable Valley's dense forest (remake). de:Waldmeistertal ja:ベジタブルバレー Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land